


Welcome to New York

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, New York, Vughead, jeronica week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: It had been ten years since Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge graduated from Riverdale High School, and throughout that time, their relationship had flourished into a healthy, loving bond that, ultimately, lead to Jughead asking Veronica to marry him. Of course, she said yes, and together, the two decided that they were going to move to New York, someplace where their careers could take off, where they could be noticed. It would be like suffocating if they remained in Riverdale, trying to better themselves and their careers. So, that's exactly what they did, they moved to New York, with Veronica promising to show Jughead the Museum of Modern Art, hoping it would inspire an idea for a new book. However, when they reach New York, Jughead would rather postpone the date for the next day and spend the evening alone in their new house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jeronica week, day six, New York! I actually kind of made the end into a smut but i'm an insecure girl who's never done anything in her life so I deleted it and fixed it to where you could imagine a regular ending, and a sensual ending.

“Wow, New York is… it’s ineffable,” Jughead whispered in awe, stepping out of the luxurious, sleek black car. Veronica chuckled, turning off the car and climbing out of the driver’s seat. “I can’t believe you’ve lived here for most of your life.”

“It looks like a dream, and it’s a place where many do achieve what they want to be in life, but to me, it’s a reminder of who I used to be,” Veronica sighed, trailing around the car to greet her boyfriend with a light kiss on the cheek, grabbing his hands and playing with his nimble fingers. “Never allow me to be that girl, Jug. I hated her, and if this place brings her out…”

“Hey,” Jughead slipped his fingers out of her grip and tenderly placed them Veronica’s cheeks, “we’re all grown up now. You’re not under your father’s mentally abusive hold anymore, you’ve changed so much and made an incredible life for yourself.”

“Yeah, but—“

“No. No excuses, Veronica,” Jughead shook his head, refusing to let her do that to herself. “I’m engaged to the most ravishing, divine woman who has cut off all ties with her father’s criminal businesses, and started her own successful business, all from scratch.”

“I know,” Veronica smiled thoughtfully. “And don’t even think for a second that I could have done it without you.”

“Please, you’re Veronica Lodge, you don’t need anybody to help you. However, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have known about everything she lied to me about, how much she needed help and how I wasn’t allowing her to grow as a person,” Jughead placed a happy kiss on her lips. “I wouldn’t have pushed her to get help, and I wouldn’t have realized how terrible we were to you. You’re an incredible person, Veronica. You deserve the entire Universe, and more.”

“Cute, Juggie,” Veronica giggled at his cheesy line. “But can we hurry? I’d love to show you the house we bought before I take you to the Museum of Modern Art. It’s fantastic, and I know you’ll love it.”

“I’ll love anything as long as you’re with me,” Jughead placed yet another kiss upon her lips, smiling like a lovesick idiot— which, of course, he was. “Maybe we can postpone the museum for tomorrow, and break in the new place?”

Knowing Juhead, Veronica knew exactly what he was actually talking about— being cooped up in a car all day, resting his left hand on her bare thigh and sensually drawing circles to slowly move her dress up without her really noticing had surged the pent up lust he held for his fiancée through the roof. Now that they were at their destination, away from Riverdale and able to be completely alone, something about it made him want to have her in this very moment. Maybe it was the idea of making a great memory for his first time in New York. Or, maybe it was just because Veronica was a goddess, and he craved to touch her, show all of the New Yorkers that Veronica Lodge was officially taken. Plus, a new house was destined to get dirty.

When Veronica and Jughead arrived at the house, it was medium sized. Not too big like the raven haired girl was used to, but also not as small as his shared trailer. For them, it was perfect.

Arm in arm, the two scoped the house out, Jughead listening to all of her ideas of where to put the furniture, and how to decorate their bedroom. Of course, they were in this together, so Veronica made sure that Jughead had a say in everything. Well, everything but their bathroom.

When they reached the bedroom, Jughead playfully wiggled his eyebrows, smiling in hopes that she would change her mind. She was stern at first, placing her hands on her hips as he peppered tiny kisses around her neck. Knowing she would break soon, Veronica quickly waltzed out of the room, tugging the groaning boy behind her. They circled back to the living room, done with their little house tour.

“We can always go tomorrow,” Jughead whispered, placing his hands on her hips as he slowly backed her up towards the charcoal sofa, waiting until she yelped at the sudden contact of the armrest before he lifted her up on top of it. “Besides, it’s getting a bit late, isn’t it? It must be as dangerous as it is at night as it is in the South Side, right? Or, maybe even more?”

“You’re an idiot,” Veronica laughed loudly, placing her hands on Jughead’s shoulders, a soft, content smile growing on her lips. “But an incredibly handsome idiot who is going to belong to me in about a year.”

Jughead perked up, glad she had changed her mind about going to the museum and staying at their new place. “And I’m ecstatic that my deity of a girlfriend will be my wife in less than a year.”

“Come on, we can have sex later. I want you to experience New York like I did! But, you know, without all of the party drugs and multiple partners. Unless… you’re up for that?”

“Someone else getting to see my beautiful fiancée naked? I’ll pass,” Jughead placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. “Let’s go see the museum, huh? See people speak through their work.”

“If you compare it to writing, we’re not having sex tonight,” Veronica stated pointedly, Jughead feigning being taken aback. “Yeah, you heard me, Jones.”

“Fine, I won’t. But you must take my by all of your favorite spots,” Jughead countered. “Or else my lips are taken out of the question tonight. Kissing included.”


	2. Poposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a Jeronica Week prompt, Pop's, so since the New York prompt had to do with a proposal from before, I guess it could tie into it. So, here it is!

“Isn’t it funny how much our lives revolved around this place?” Veronica stated aloud, looking around the building as if she were trying to engrain it isn’t her mind so she would never forget it, never forget the milkshakes, the burgers, the fries, and most importantly, the memories. “This is where I first met all of you.”

Jughead smiled, reaching across the booth to grab a hold of her hand, using his thumb to lightly caress her skin. “I’m so glad that you came into our lives, Ronnie. You’ve changed us all.”

“Yeah,” Betty agreed, snuggling into Archie as memories flooded into her brain— all of them reminiscing. “Without you, I would have never gotten the courage to ask out Archie, and although Archie was a big help in it, too, I got the help I needed because of you.”

“And you made me realize my feelings for Betty,” Archie exclaimed, brightening up as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. “Thinking of us dating is… weird. It was nice, but we weren’t meant to be.”

“Who would have thunk it that the rich princess and the South Side Serpent were, though?” Jughead chuckled, continuing to rub his finger against the skin of her hand.

“You guys make it sound like I’m dying,” Veronica whined, her face exerting features of sadness. She wasn’t necessarily crying, but she cooed at the heartfelt moment. “I’m just moving back to New York to become… whatever the hell I end up being.”

“Speaking of New York,” Jughead cleared his throat, sharing a look with Archie that Veronica noted with a curious expression. The boy slipped off his beanie and placed it in his spot, then walked over to Veronica. Her curious expression switched to a confused one, that is, until Jughead got down on one knee. “Veronica Lodge… you are the most breathtaking woman I know.”

“Oh, my God.”

“You have done so much to help us, to help me,” Jughead continued. “You helped give the South Side Serpents actual, livable wages, and if you weren’t in my life, I think Betty and I would still be ignoring our problems. We have had so many firsts in Pop’s— it’s how we first met, we had our first date here, first kiss as a couple, first Speakeasy meeting… and I’d like to add one more. Where I asked you to marry me.”

“Oh, Jughead,” Veronica placed her hands over her chest, letting out a couple tears of joy. “I’d love to. Although, I am hyphening my name. Father is in jail, and I am rebuilding the Lodge name, so I am not going to abandon it.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to, Ronnie,” Jughead smiled, standing up to his full height and slipping the engagement ring onto her finger. “And, I also have another announcement… I may be able to come to New York with you!”

“Seriously?” Veronica gasped. “That would be amazing, Jug. I could show you my favorite places, where most tourists don’t know of. There are so many hidden gems in New York.”

“And we will keep you updated about Riverdale,” Betty concluded. “If you ever feel homesick, you can call us at anytime, or FaceTime us. The South Siders may still be a bit iffy with me from a while ago, but maybe Toni can get those boys on camera for you, Jug.”

Jughead chuckled. “Thanks, Betty. I appreciate it.”

“How about we have some celebratory milkshakes for the newly-engaged?” Veronica questioned, waving down Pop, who smiled, having watched the proposal from farther away. “Pop?”

“I know exactly what you four want,” Pop chuckled. “Just for the engagement, I’ll throw in a couple of burgers, too.”

“I should have gotten engaged a while ago!”


End file.
